Splicer
by ThirteenImperial
Summary: "Your a Plant? Hm, don't make me laugh"- Two stangers show up at the doorstep of Meryl and Millie's house, one claiming to be a relative of Vash, but what happens when they bring an awful science into the realm of Trigun?
1. Chapter 1

_~: Flash forward and/ or dream_

""_: Speech_

'_italics_': Thought

\ /: Flash back

\_italics_/: Flash back thought

This is my first Trigun fic, so be nice XD

So I think I'll make my usual impression by making this super-freaky and mix it with my own original story! Hope you like it XD

* * *

Prologue

Meryl Stryfe watched as the strangest phenomena built up like a brewing tea in the sky. Millie also had her face pressed against the window, looking up at the distant horizon. Meryl's eyes looked as dark as the sky. The reflection of the clouds in her iris'.

It was dark. To dark for this time of day. Day wasn't supposed to be as dark as this. The blistering heat of Gunsmoke had vanished as the sun was blocked by the thick, darkening cloud above them.

The villagers of the small town opened their doors, and stepped out into the street.

A flash lit the sky, across the belly of a monstrous storm cloud. The followed by a echoing roar that tore the sky in two. Some people screamed, others clapped and cheered. The two insurance girls opened their door and walked out into the street. Meryl looked up, the black cloud right above their heads. Then came another flash, another roar.

That's when the rain started to pour.

It was raining. And Meryl Stryfe was crying.

Millie looked over to her neighbour, Mr Adair. He had his hands up to the sky, looking amazed by the falling water.

Millie nudged Meryl with her elbow.

"I'm going inside to fetch a bucket, I doubt we'll ever see this again!" she proclaimed, in her natural happy-go-lucky tone. Meryl nodded, and watched as the other people had the very same idea.

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Vash the Stampede had walked out on her. At this rate, it seemed he'd never come back.

As Meryl looked up into the blackened sky, she thought. For some strange, unbeknown reason, the rain reminded her of Vash. A once-in-a-lifetime experience. Millie set down a bucket on the floor, catching the rain, then fetched another, and another. By this time, Meryl was soaked through and cold. Chilled to the very core. The villagers danced in the rain, singing and dancing and laughing without a care. There was another crack of lightning and another roar of thunder.

How she wished Vash was here to see this.

* * *

How long had it been? How far had he come? Just in time, too. A heavy boot splashed a young puddle, sending droplets outward, the metal, serrated sole dug into the ground. He'd been travelling for two weeks now, with a dead weight on his shoulder that was just that little bit heavier than he was.

He sighed, and looked up as a bolt of lightning dashed across the sky. A storm. It had been a very long time since he had seen a storm before, yet alone a small sprinkle of rain.

He sighed and watched the villagers bellow run about, the children chasing each other through the rain. The wind had picked up massively on the cliff top.

Sometimes he regretted leaving his coat behind, and even his gun. Vash the Stampede looked behind him, looking back at his path, then his moved his brothers unconscious body slightly, to move some of the ache in his shoulder. And without further ado, he headed down to the small village.

* * *

~ The rubble and debris of the place was so distraught and so out of place, it was hard to tell what this place originally was.

A blacked haired man weaved over the ruins like a well figured snake, making less sound than a slowworm. He drew his lamp up to his face, as his partner, a young blonde female, stayed close behind him. The huge, red and black rusted vault door towered high above them, like a ominous storm. He held a piece of old paper, some kind of Japanese writing inscribed over it. He looked around, sometimes reaching back to lay a hand on his companions own.

The blonde was sharp. He eyes darted about the place, her long golden hair was waving out behind her as she jumped after her lover.

He'd dragged out of bed for this? The man watched as firelight danced over the ruined metal cave walls. He cleaned a dusted sector, finding a matching symbol to that on his paper

That was when he saw coming here was a mistake. Especially with _him_. He reached out, tried to stop him. But by then it was already to late~

* * *

As you might be able to tell, a thunder storm is rare of Gunsmoke XD you can ask all the questions you want about the flash forward at the end, but I won't give any answers just yet!


	2. Chapter 2:Black and White

~: Flash forward and/ or dream

"": Speech

'_italics_': Thought

\ /: Flash back

\_italics_/: Flash back thought

Sigh... I do not own Trigun in anyway... if I did, I'd Splice it XD Anyways, rights belong to rightful owners etc etc This is just a long peice of writing written by a fan for entertainment perpouses of myself and any one who reads this (peice of junk)

Please review and recieve a cookie! I more that likely will review your own writing in return ;)

* * *

Meryl and Millie stumbled back into their small two-storey house, crying with laughter. The landlord had thrown a small celebration party in honour of the storm. They weren't drunk, just extremely happy.

People had laughed a cheered and joked. It had been one of the most enjoyable days of the year for Meryl and Millie. For Millie it had been the best, but for Meryl, there would be only one thing that could make a day the best, but for now she would enjoy this day and remember the jokes and the people at the bar.

Millie dumped herself onto the couch, whipping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard, why Meryl slumped against the wall.

"That was great, wasn't it Meryl!" Millie chimed, clapping her hands together.

Meryl nodded in agreement. Millie calmed down, and then began rushing around the house, lighting candles and preparing a two-seater table.

Meryl watched with confused eyes, and scratched her head.

"What's gotten into you now, Millie?" Meryl asked, her hands settling on her hips. Millie looked up at Meryl as she spread a red dinner cloth over the table.

"I don't know! But I have this weird feeling that a certain someone is coming back today!" Millie smiled, her eyes beaming as well as her smile.

Meryl paused, and stared at Millie, running around the house, cooking, cleaning and setting up the table at the same time.

She was more of a typhoon than Vash, only more constructive, not destructive.

"What gave you that preposterous idea?" Meryl asked, stamping one foot.

Millie gave a sweet laugh. "I have absolutely no idea!"

Meryl sighed. "Urg, if you are wrong about this, I'm going out to look for Vash myself!" she protested, jumping to a conclusion of what Millie had meant.

Millie stood up, leaning out from the kitchen door.

"Who ever said it was Mr Vash who was coming back?" she stated, whizzing back into the kitchen. Millie was right.

It could be one of Millie's relatives or Karen from Bernardelli… but secretly, she wanted it to be Vash who was coming home again.

She was embarrassed to admit it… that she had strong feelings for the idiotic gunman with over utopian views.

She wouldn't even tell Millie, but she had guessed Millie had worked it out herself a while back. It had always struck her. What was it about Vash that made her heart fly, or make her wanting to risk her own life? It was like some kind of instinctual reaction that placed him before her, but behind her in case of a fight. She guessed Millie had found out her 'secret' crush, as she zoomed around the house. Meryl wondered if she was right. If that someone important was coming back today. Although in her heart she knew that even if he did come back, with Knives dead or injured, that things hadn't ended yet. Not by a long shot.

She would see if she was right soon enough.

* * *

A heavy fatigue was settling in. He knew he should have stopped to rest. But he was so close now, he couldn't just give up. He had someone he needed to see so desperately. Knives was no help… but then again he wasn't not a help either. He was unconscious, and Vash had no idea how long it would take for him to wake up. A few days, a week, a month, years even, but all he knew was that it was his duty to stop him from harming anyone else, to make him see the true meaning of being human.

Knives was dangerous, but he couldn't let him die. They were brothers, they were supposed to look out for one another. Vash sighed, as he reached the bottom of the cliff face, he recognized this barren road before the small town.

This where the townsfolk had tried to lynch him.

He still thanked Meryl. Over and over again in his mind. She was the last person he expected help from, and he had never realised she had begun to believe his own beliefs.

The rain had lightened up ever so slightly, and the people had returned to their houses with buckets laid out outside their houses.

He regretted leaving his coat behind, back at the battlefield where trees once stood. _Someone else probably has it now, torn it up or whatnot._ Vash thought to himself.

It was at that time he saw the house he had left behind. Meryl Stryfe and Millie Thompson's home. He hope that by some, miraculous miracle, that they still resided there.

He had something important to say.

* * *

Bright eyes wandered through the desert. One pair gold, another sharp blue. One hair black, and another young white.

It was the battlefield. He and Her had watched them fight. Hissed in impatience as the youngest brother wandered off, with his twin on his shoulder.

The golden eyed one raced down to the crater, the blue eyed one following close behind.

He and Her looked at each other, and locked eyes for a slight moment. Her found a large red coat, diced up and ruined. She folded it, and packed it into her rucksack, which was in turn, dirty and tattered. Neglected by travelling over this vast sandball. He picked up a silver six shooter revolver. He twirled it and loaded it. Its design was unique and flawless. He turned to see a black six shooter, almost identical to the silver one. One detail of the fight remained in his mind.

The good brother had shot black and the evil one had shot white. He smiled.

Attention to detail in colour was crucial. He had to stop She from reaching the White Shooter with the Black Gun, and keep Her from cheating him with the Black Shooter with the Silver Gun. She was not Her, Her was his Partner, or in human terms, his wife. An undignified title.

He looked up, the sun was setting. Good. It was safer to travel at night for them. As She would be looking down on them, hunting them.

He looked at the two weapons

The job of the six shooters was not over yet.

* * *

Hehehe! So, who do you think He, Her and She are? (Those arn't their real names)


End file.
